Hidden Lies
by Miss Weird
Summary: Voldemort has taken his newest victim. But why doesn’t he want to hurt her? Where has Harry Potter gone? And what plan has Albus Dumbledore come up with now?


Hidden Lies

**Summary: **Voldemort has taken his newest victim. But why doesn't he want to hurt her? And where has Harry Potter gone? What plan has Albus Dumbledore come up with now?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Credit goes to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

I walked into the circler room. I stood in my usual spot, filling in one of the many blanks. I watched as the man that haunted my dreams stand form his chair. He walked into the middle of the circle waiting for that last masked person stop in his place. He began to talk, and I paid attention; hanging onto every word he said. I had to; it was my job.

I do not wish to harm any more people. But I must; they would think something amiss if I didn't. I live every day and every night knowing what I have done in the past; what I have to do now.

I know it is coming I can see it in his face. I get a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. _I don't want to._ I cry to myself, but I know I must.

He snaps his fingers and a girl appears into the circle beside him. She is lying down, untied, her face hidden. Her silky, smooth, black hair lay across her arms. I realize she is asleep.

He snaps his fingers again and one of his many masked men goes over to her, to wake her up. The man pulls back her hair letting her face show. She has high cheekbones and a very pale face. He pours a potion into her open mouth, and then steps away; back into his place.

She slowly begins to wake, and I watch as she sits up. Her eyes are wide showing the pale green eyes swimming with confusion. I understand now, what it is that the Dark Lord wishes to do. They're not going to kill her… they need her.

She stood up, showing us her silk black pajamas. She looked around, only turning a little as she did.

"Welcome," The Dark Lord said, opening his arms wide, as if this were a safe place.

She looked over to him, her glare as elegant as mine is fierce.

"What do you want?" she asked with venom in her voice.

It was a simple question. One I knew the Dark Lord would answer in his own time.

"What ever do you mean?" he said, replying her question with one of his own.

She didn't look scared. I wonder if she even knows whom it is she is standing before. Not a word was said as she began to back up, maybe she did know. She ran in to one of the other Death Eaters. But before he had a chance to shove her back into the circle, she punched him in the nose. I know she had broken it; I could tell by the sound; it was one I had heard many times before.

As quick as she had hit him, she turned around kneeing him in the genitals. That said Death Eater fell to his knees, in obvious pain. But something none of us realized was that she had aimed for her 'victim'. He was blocking her means of escape.

She ran forward and swiftly opened the door, before we could all register form our state of shock. She was gone, but far from safe.

"What are you waiting for! Bring her back!" the Dark Lord yelled out.

I moved first, running after her. I had to get to her first. I had to help her. I had to get her out of here somehow.

**).). Flashback .(.(**

"Please just take it. Even if it is just to give an old man peace,"

"Albus, it's a risk."

"Yes but it is also for safety. Just promise you'll wear it."

"Albus…" I began.

"Promise." He said more sternly.

"Yes. Albus. Fine. It if let's you know that while I'm in a demon's hell, I have a safe way home; then yes I'll wear it. Now will you stop bugging me?"

"Yes." He replied with a slight smile, knowing he had won.

I watched as Albus walked around the desk, then handed me a silver chain with a snake coiling down. It was a portkey; it was a safety device. And to activate it only one word had to be said.

**).). End of Flashback .).)**

I rushed outside, into the cold night air. Looking in as many directions that she could've gone. I headed towards the forest. The others followed me, thinking it was a good idea.

* * *

I ran through the trees upon the cold damp ground. I didn't understand. How did I get here? I realize I can't answer my own question; I don't remember. I can hear those masked men following me. What do they want of me? 

Again, another question I cannot answer; I don't know them.

I have to hide from them. But where? I climb a tree somewhere deeper in the forest. I sit on a limb and try to catch my breath. I need to breathe. I am hidden well in the tree as the men ran up the path I had taken. All of them continued down the path except one. He stood still, listening.

When I was sure the others were well gone, I jumped on him. I could use his mask and cloak to hide my identification. I was laying on top of him, but before I could hit him he spoke.

"I can help you."

I backed off, but didn't say anything.

"You have to touch this." He said holding out a silver necklace/

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"It'll take you to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a school for magic."

"And why would I want to go there?"

"It well activate the Headmaster. He will keep you safe."

Not completely convinced I took a hold of the snake. _It's my only option_. The masked figure whispered something, and I felt a pull on my belly button. I watched as the forest and this man swirl into one. I now stood at the front gates of a great castle.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk absently stocking Fawkes head. He was reading a troubling letter; only one word lay written upon this little piece of paper: _Help_

It wasn't signed, but he knew that handwriting. Though the messenger could have given it away as well. Only one student currently attending Hogwarts owned a white snowy owl. There was spotted blood on his feathery coat.

He needed to send someone after the boy. He couldn't send Snape… no he was at a Death Eater meeting.

He stood to look out of his window at the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. There were no other Professors. They were all on vacation. The only one left was Madam Pomfrey, though she would be leaving soon. He would have to do this himself; he knew this. There wasn't anyone else he would trust to do this task.

Off in the distance there was a beeping sound. He knew that sound. Severus's portkey; it had activated. Albus grabbed his cloak and left his office in a hurry.

* * *

What had I done to deserve this? Nothing really, or at least not anything I could think of. It was hard for me to move without hurting myself further. I lay in the darkened cupboard, in my own blood. I was hungry but no amount of food could satisfy me. 

Why had my uncle done this?

It was a question I could answer easily. He had lost his job; no need to tell you the blame was placed solemnly on me. Everything that went wrong was blamed on me, and with each blame came a new beating. It's not as if I could fight back.

I'm small for my age; there isn't anything I could do.

Hedwig, my owl. Where had she gone? At first I had thought my uncle had killed her. But she came to me early this morning; before anyone had woken up; she had come to help me. There wasn't much I could do. I endured my pain as I looked for a pen. Then again to tear a piece of paper from a book I had read so many years before. I wrote the only thing I could think of: _Help_

It was the only thing I could write before darkness had claimed me. She had left, hopefully to give it to someone who could help me. I wouldn't doubt her though; she's one of the smartest animals I have ever known.

So now I lay in the darkness of my cupboard, in the still of the night. Waiting for someone, _anyone _who would come and save me.

* * *

I sat down as soon as the world creased it's spinning. I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't notice the man that walked up to me until he placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"Severus… Where's Severus?" he asked.

"Who?"

"This necklace," he said picking it up, "Were did you get it?"

"A man. He said it would take me to Hogwarts." I paused, "Is this Hogwarts?"

"Yes. And you are safe. I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." He said helping me up from the ground, "I will take you to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey will check you for injuries. Though I'm afraid I cannot stay long I am needed somewhere else."

I nodded and followed him up to the castle. _Where had I heard that name?_

When we got there, he talked in hushed whispers with a woman, as I sat on a bed. He soon left, saying a short goodbye; leaving me to think.

* * *

The Headmaster of Hogwarts school witchcraft and wizardry walked down the very same path he just walked up. He stopped at the gates and admired the view. Then with a soft _pop_ he was gone. And for once in his very long life he was ashamed of himself. He had failed the one person who needed him most; he had fail Harry. For so many years he had left him to face his relatives by himself. Now sixteen years later he was going to do he right thing, even if it means taking him away from a safe zone. But even safe zones have danger lurking about.

* * *

I stood in the dark forest, feeling the cold night air seep through my heavy cloak. She was gone; she was safe; she was away from the Death Eaters, and out of harm's way. 

She had been wary at first; any person would have been. She didn't know if she could trust me. I don't blame her though, I wouldn't have trusted myself.

We all went back to the circler room defeated. After a round of the Cruciatus Curse he let us go. I apparated straight to Hogwarts.

She was nowhere in sight so I walked up to the castle. I continued to walk up to the Hospital Wing, knowing the Headmaster would bring her there. When I walked in I saw her lying on a bed; asleep. I was so transfixed I didn't notice Madam Pomfrey walk up till she put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"You scared me." I said.

"Well, that must have been a first." She replied. "Sit down Severus, you're shacking. Cruciatus?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, let's get you into bed."

"I'm not a child."

"You're right, you're not. But you're in my care now. In to bed." She said walking off.

She came back with two vials and watched as I drank each one in its rightful order.

"Good night Severus." I heard her say as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

The house was dark as Albus walked up the stone steps to Number 4 Privet Drive. He stood by the door and listened quietly, for sounds of someone awake. There were none. Whispering a spell to unlock the door he quietly walked in. Not knowing of Harry's location he walked up the stairs. 

He found a room empty of any living things, but broken toys. He found two other rooms, one with a very messy plump boy, and the other with what must have been Harry's aunt and uncle.

At the base of the stairs he heard ragged breathing, something he had missed before. Following the sound he came to a cupboard under the stairs. He opened to door, and was unprepared for the sight that met him.

It was Harry that he knew. He was bruised and there was blood everywhere. Albus had only seen something like this once before.

Severus had been beaten by his father when he had refused the dark mark. Severus's father had left him at Hogwarts front gates, bruised and branded. His father had made him take the mark; a mark that would change his life forever for that was the night Severus became a spy.

Albus gently picked Harry up, he didn't want to hurt him any further. When he got outside he apparated back to Hogwarts. He carried him to his chambers and laid him on his bed. He had gone though this once he could do it again. Albus walked into his office and opened up a drawer holding potions that would heal the body.

He grabbed the ones he need and coaxed Harry into drinking them. He watched as the burses and cut disappeared. He gently removed Harry's clothes and silently took him into the bathroom. He laid him in the bathtub, and gently washed the dried blood of the small boy's body. When he finished he took him back into the bedroom and conjured up a pair of pajamas that would fit Harry's body. When he was dressed Albus tucked Harry into bed and walked back into his office. He wrote a letter to those on guard to watch Harry that night.

He waited till they came, regretting every minute knowing what he was about to do. He erased their memory of seeing him tonight then apparated them back to Privet Drive.

* * *

Author's note: Tell me what you think. 


End file.
